Orphan Black
by silenthorror
Summary: The story is completely original and not following the show. Cosima/Alison/Sarah/Helena/Beth/Rachel
1. Spiraling Down In An Upward Motion

ORPHAN BLACK.  
EPISODE 1:  
SPIRALING DOWN IN AN UPWARD MOTION

COSIMA

She fiddled with a string in her hand; waiting for her test results killed her more than anything. She knew she was dying, but she had to be sure; she also secretly knew that Delphine was her monitor.

"The Doctors won't tell me anything I don't know" Cosima said, squeezing her fist tight.

"Just relax, Co" Delphine rested her hand on Cosima's leg, she moved away slowly.

"Cosima…What's wrong?"

"I'm stressed, Del, please just leave me alone" Cosima turned away and rested her chin on her hand.

"Okay then" Delphine said, quickly standing up and taking off down the hall "I'm getting lunch"

The clone phone started ringing, It was Sarah.

"Co"

"Sarah, what's up?"

"I'm in trouble, Cosima" Her voice was shaky.

"What happened?"

"It's Helena…She's back" The phone cut off, Cosima thought the worst.

She ran to the front desk. "Can you tell Dr. Martin to give my results to the lady I'm with?"  
The girl at the front desk shook her head and smiled. Cosima sprinted for the front doors, she was soon cut off by a group of men in black suits.

"What is this?!" She struggled to get free "Let me go!"  
They stuffed her head into a black sack and tied her down.

"I demand answers!" She screamed as they tossed her into a car.

They took the bag off of her head, Rachel sat in front of her. Rachel's eyes fixed on hers.

"What do you want?" Cosima snapped.

"I want Sarah" She said it as if it were obvious. "And you're going to get her for me"

Cosima's heart sunk, her stomach tightened, what was going on?


	2. Rebel With A Twisted Curve

ORPHAN BLACK.  
EPISODE 2:  
REBEL WITH A TWISTED CURVE

COSIMA

"You want me to find Sarah for you?"

"Exactly" Rachel said, shifting her body in the seat.

"I'm not a traitor, I won't betray anyone…Not for you"

They pushed her out of the car .  
"Just think it over" Rachel smiled as the door shut.

Cosima dialed Sarah's number on the clone phone. It rang and rang, but there was no answer. She dialed the number again, still no answer. She went to the next contact on her phone, Alison.

"Hello?" Alison said, breathing heavily.

"Ali, we have a problem"

"Don't we always have problems?"

Cosima sighed. "Yeah but this is worse. Rachel wants me to turn over Sarah"

"Did you agree to it?!" Alison asked frantically.

"Of course not, Ali!"

"Okay, here's what you should do-"

Cosima cut her off. "I can't get a hold of Sarah, she said Helena was back and that's the last thing I heard from her"

"Damn…So what are we gonna do?" Alison asked.

"We gotta find Sarah, then think about what we're gonna do about Rachel. Talk to you later"

"Okay, be careful, bye" Alison hung up the phone.

Cosima raced around the parking lot of the Hospital. She was worried for Sarah and also worried that her own life was in danger. Rachel would come for her soon enough and she had to get as far away as possible.

"Cosima!" Delphine yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Away, away from you and here"

"What are you talking about?" Delphine asked.

"You think I'm stupid?" Cosima tossed her hands in the air. "I know you're my monitor"

"I…" Delphine couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm leaving, and tell whoever you work for to shove it"

Cosima got into her car and slammed the door closed then flipped Delphine off while driving away.


	3. Nature Under Lock And Key

ORPHAN BLACK.  
EPISODE 3:  
NATURE UNDER LOCK AND KEY

SARAH

She began to panic; Helena was coming for her with a knife and she had nowhere to hide.

"Sister" Helena said with her Ukrainian accent.

"Get away, Helena!" Sarah whimpered, scooting away from her crazy so called sister.

"I need you, Sarah"

"You don't need anything, Helena"

Helena's grip never loosened on the knife. "I'm the original…The rest are just clones of me. You, Cosima, Alison, Rachel. They're all me!"

"You're messed up in the head, Helena. You need help"

Helena leaned down and pressed her cheek against Sarah's. She could feel the warmth surge through Helena's face. The warmth of madness. Helena trailed the knife against Sarah's neck. Pure terror ran through her body, she had to get out of the grasp that Helena held on her.  
Sarah slowly moved her knee up to Helena's stomach and shoved it hard against her. She fell over on the floor, gasping for air.

"Sister!" Helena screamed. "You betrayed me!"

"You're not my sister" Sarah said, kicking the side of her face.

Sarah grabbed her coat and ran out of her apartment. She pulled out the clone phone and dialed Cosima's number.

"Sarah? Thank god"

"Helena almost killed me in my own apartment" Sarah walked down the sidewalk and entered a small café, she took a seat at a table.

"Heard anything from Beth?" Sarah asked.

"Nope, nothing. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sarah replied.

"Rachel wants me to turn you in, Sarah"

"She can have what she wants, but I just might kill her" Sarah laughed a bit.

"You can't kill her, she has information on other clones"

"I'll turn myself in, but no promises, yeah?"

"Be careful, Sarah. Things have been getting a lot shittier" Cosima took in a deep breath. "I gotta go, I'll call you in a bit. In the mean time, Go to Alison's house, please"

"Fine, I'll go. See ya" The line went blank.

Sarah finally made it to Alison's house. She knocked three times so Alison knew it was her. The door opened and Alison's head popped out, looking left then right.  
She pulled Sarah into a hug.

"We thought you were dead" She said, hugging Sarah tight.

"We'll all be if we don't kill Helena soon"

"What'd she want with you anyway?" Alison asked.

"I'm not sure, she just said that she was the original and the rest of us are just clones of her"

"That's crazy talk. We all know you're the original, Sarah. Helena wants to kill off all the clones"

"Yeah" Sarah said quietly.

Alison handed Sarah a cup of hot tea. "Cosima is on her way, we need a plan"

"I might have one" Sarah said, sipping the tea.


	4. CONFINED TO AN ORDER UNDER CONSPIRACY

ORPHAN BLACK.  
EPISODE 4:  
CONFINED TO AN ORDER UNDER CONSPIRACY

SARAH

Cosima, Alison and Sarah sat around a laptop, skyping with a long lost friend they call Rob.

"Delphine turned out to be my monitor" Cosima said, sighing.

"We can't trust anyone anymore, can we?" Rob asked.

"Guess not" Cosima replied.

"Rob, we need a plan"

"For?" He asked.

"We need to take down Helena and Rachel, but Rachel is too much information" Alison said, running her fingers through her hair. "Everything is so complicated"

"Deal with Helena first" He said, specifically talking to Sarah.

"She's planning to kill the clones" Sarah said.

"What about Beth, any word from her?"

"No, Helena probably got to her" Sarah said, fiddling with something in her hands.

"Let's hope she didn't" Alison slapped Sarah on the shoulder.

After awhile, they began to gather information about Helena and Rachel. They weren't able to kill Rachel but they knew how to take her down, as for Helena, they needed a plan to draw her close and strike when she wasn't looking.

"Rachel's headquarters aren't far from here" Cosima said.

"We can get in and find out what's going on with the clone project" Alison paced back and forth, her concentration strong.

"I've got some guns, give me the address and I'll go in" Alison was serious, she was willing to risk her life.

"Ali, it's too risky" Sarah pleaded.

"What have I done for the clone club, huh?"

"But Ali, do you really wanna risk your life?" Cosima asked.

"Yes, if it's to find out what's going on…I'll risk everything"

"Okay, let's get a plan going" Sarah said, walking into the kitchen.

"I'll get guns; I'll go in there, shoot whoever I need to and demand answers"

"It won't be that easy, Ali"

"Yes it will" Cosima chimed in. "If Rachel is wanting Sarah, Alison can go in disguised as her, after all; We are clones"

"Yeah, She won't kill me" Sarah smiled at the idea. "We'll have to be extra careful though"


	5. Sealed With Friction Calling

ORPHAN BLACK.  
EPISODE 5:  
SEALED WITH FRICTION CALLING

ALISON

Alison made her way down the street, her red hood covering her head. The rain drizzled lightly. She didn't look suspicious at all. The building was tall, too tall. She walked through the front doors and slowly walked up to the front desk and whispered into the ladies ear.

"I'm Sarah Manning; I need to see Rachel Duncan"

The lady dialed a few numbers on her phone, not taking her eyes off of Alison.

"She'll be right down…"

"Thanks" Alison said, she turned around and sat down in the waiting area. She sent a message to Sarah and Cosima.

: To Sarah and Cosima:  
-It's done, Rachel is coming. Call you later-

The elevator door dinged and out walked a tall female, dressed in blue and her hair was short and dirty blonde.

"Hello Sarah" Her bright red lips barely parting.

"Rachel" Alison said nervously.

"It's surprising how much we look alike"

"Yeah…"

Rachel walked circles around Alison. Her throat tightened, she had never been so nervous in her life.

"What do you want, Rachel?"

"Your cells, genes, whatever I need…I want to know what makes you so special" Rachel smiled slightly. It was a devious smile that made Alison tense.

"Okay" Alison said, handing her a tube of blood. "This is mine, I was afraid you'd ask so I went to the hospital and stole a sample of my blood"

"Good girl" Rachel said, taking the tube of blood. She looked over at the lady at the front desk and nodded her head slightly. In a few seconds, men were grabbing Alison and dragging her across the marble floor. They tossed her out the doors and locked them.

"I demand answers!" Alison screamed, banging her hands against the glass doors. "Rachel, you bitch!"

Rachel walked up to the door and looked at her. "You don't need answers, darling" She walked back to the elevator and smiled before the sliding doors closed.

Alison called Cosima and Sarah on her clone phone.

"Rachel took the pig blood, I didn't get any answers, and she kicked me out"

"Shit" Sarah said. "This was all for nothing then"

"I guess" Alison said, disappointed.

"It's okay" Cosima sighed. "We'll try again later"


	6. Constrained To Death Under Order

ORPHAN BLACK.  
EPISODE 6:  
CONSTRAINED TO DEATH UNDER ORDER

COSIMA

Cosima walked around in the living room, she was nervous about Helena. She had to go to the only person she trusted, her best friend Jane.  
Jane lived in a small brick house just outside of the city. She knocked on her door, they didn't have a specific knock, or a specific anything. They've been friends since they could remember.

"Who is it?" Jane asked, getting close to the door.

"Jane, it's Co"

Jane opened the door slowly. "I'm glad to see you, Cosima"

Cosima barged in and shut the door behind her, leaning her back against it.

"How are the clones?" Jane asked.

Cosima broke down in tears. "Not good, J…Not good"

"What happened?"

"We can't trust anyone anymore, everyone we run into has turned out to be a monitor and we have a rogue clone trying to kill us. She thinks she's queen bee" She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat down on the old vintage flower couch.

"What are you gonna do?" Jane laid her hand on Cosima's shoulder, comforting her.

"I don't know, J"

"Where's Delphine?"

"She turned out to be my monitor…I couldn't stay"

"I'm sorry" Jane said softly.

"It's fine…I'm over it. I just don't know what to do about the current situation, With Beth missing, we're outnumbered"

"Beth is missing?" Jane asked.

"Yeah…We haven't heard from her in a few weeks" Cosima pushed her thick black plastic glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sure she'll show up sometime" Jane smiled like everything was gonna be alright.

"Yeah" Cosima stood up and headed for the door.

"Co, be careful"

"I've been told that many times today…" She shut the door behind her.


	7. Under Fire From Unknown Theories

ORPHAN BLACK.  
EPISODE 7:  
UNDER FIRE FROM UNKNOWN THEORIES

BETH

Tied up, broken and hurt. Beth laid on the bathroom floor, thinking about her life.

"So…Where's Sarah?" A man asked, he held a police baton in his left hand. He hit her repeatedly.

"I'll never tell you, BASTARD!" She spit in his face. Once again, he smacked the baton against her face.

"Alright, If you won't talk…I know someone who will make you" He eased back and in walked Helena.

"No…No…Keep her back!" Tears flowed. "Stay back Helena…Please!"

Helena put her index finger over her lips. "Hush, sister"

SARAH

Sarah ran through the streets, everywhere she turned, someone waited for her. She pulled out her clone phone and dialed Cosima's number.

"Co-"

That was the only word she could get out; she was grabbed and tossed in the back of a black SUV.

"Who are you people?!"

No one replied to her, they sat in silence. Rachel emerged from the shadows.

"You think you're so smart, Sarah…Pigs blood, really?" Rachel pulled out a small knife the size of a pen. She stabbed it into her stomach. Sarah gasped and grabbed the wound.

"You asshole" Sarah said, breathing heavily.

A man handed Rachel a small container. She hovered it over the wound and let the blood drip into it. After she got a good amount, Rachel opened the door and kicked Sarah out.  
Sarah hit the ground hard. She laid on her back, looking up at the sky, letting the rain fall on her face. She could feel her breathing slow down. Sarah dialed Cosima's number.

"Sarah?!" Cosima was frantic.

"Co"

"Sarah, are you okay!?"

"No…" Sarah said softly, life leaving her with each breath she takes.

The phone line goes silent. Sarah is not responding. Sarah shuts off the phone and covers the wound with her hand.

COSIMA

Cosima drives crazily down the road, tracking Sarah's clone phone. When she gets to the spot, Sarah is gone but her phone was left behind. She calls Alison.

"Ali, Sarah is gone…"

"What?!"

"Something happened, I'm not sure what's going on. I think Rachel had something to do with it…"


End file.
